Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot (Animated Series)
Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot is an animated series based on the books by Dav Pilkey. Summary In the city of Squeakyville, a lonely young mouse named Ricky Ricotta wishes for a friend and only ending up saving a giant robot from Dr. Stinky McNasty's cruelty. Now, he and his new friend (Mighty Robot) will protect the Earth from evil villains anywhere in the universe. Later , Ricky's cousin Lucy team up of saving the world with her pets. All the anthropomorph characters are size as the average humans and planets have more life in this universe of the series.ic Characters Main Characters Ricky Ricotta (voiced by Sean Ryan Fox): He is the main protagonist of Dav Pilkey's Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot series. He is an anthropomorphic, juvenile, brown mouse who owns a robot of his own. He lives with his parents in a house and is always saving his robot, the solar system, and his own planet from every book's villain. Mighty Robot '''(voiced by David Kaye): He is the 67.2 feet tall titular deuteragonist of Dav Pilkey's book series of the same name. He is the best friend of the titular hero Ricky Ricotta. Originally, he was created by the evil Dr. Stinky McNasty to terrorize Squeakyville. He becomes self-aware and developed a sense of morality and disobey his creator's demands. For his disobedience, Dr. Stinky McNasty zap him by using remote control device in Mighty Robot's neck. Until, Ricky saved him by knocking the control device out of his creator hand with a kickball and damage after hitting the hard ground. His creator retreated into the sewers out of fear that his creation is free now and might turn on him. Mighty Robot thanks Ricky for saving him and learning to be a hero with Ricky's help. '''Lucy Ricotta (voiced by Tara Strong): She is Ricky's cousin and tritagonist of series, she makes her debut in "Jurassic Jackrabbits" and continue as a ally with her pets. Lucy's Pets/Jurassic Jackrabbits: The Jurassic Jackrabbits genetic clone of General Jackrabbit with dinosaur DNA, they are brothers and once used for destruction. Now, reform as pets/best friends to Lucy (Ricky's cousin) and allies to Ricky and the Mighty Robot. Only within half a year, they shown to double in sized in half a year as the book series goes on. *'Members' * Cupcake the Bunnysaurus Rex: (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A lavender Jurassic Jackrabbit with (ears, buck teeth and paw feet) of a rabbit and (a head, arms, legs and tail) of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Cupcake hatch from a blue egg with yellow stripes and zigzag rings, he is the youngest brother because he was hatch last. He is named Cupcake because his favorite treats is cupcakes and he is due facto leader, most of the times. * Waffles the Rabbidactyl: (voiced by Bumper Robinson): A orange Jurassic Jackrabbit with (ears, buck teeth, paw feet and fluffy tail) of a rabbit and (a head, legs, wings and body) of Pterodactyl. Waffles hatch from a green egg with purple stripes and he is oldest brother because he hatch first. He is named Waffles because his favorite treats is waffles and he is only brother with power of flight. * Fudgie the Trihareatops: (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A cyan Jurassic Jackrabbit with (ears, buck teeth, paw feet and fluffy tail) of a rabbit and (a frilled-head, legs and body) of Triceratops. Fudgie hatch from a light orange egg with red dots and he is the middle clone because he hatch second. He is named Fudgie because his favorite treats is fudge and he is the muscle and thinker of his brothers. Allies Ricky's Parents Lucy's Parents Mango Mandrill: A Mechanical Mandrill of Mars, he was built by Major Monwell Monkey to infiltrate Earth's NASA base and steal important information. He was hiding during the battling in "Monkey wants Earth Part 1 & 2". It is reveal Mango decided to become a successful singer on Earth and Lucy's favorite singer. Mango's fame is spread by the Major Monkey's mechanical simians cross the galaxy and all of the Martian Monkeys return to Mars, the Martian Monkeys wanted Mango back Mars as their "Galaxy Celebrity". He decline the offer and promise to music for the planets of the Milky Way. Villains Dr. Stinky McNasty '(voiced by Dwight Schultz): A evil albino rat of Earth and creator of Mighty Robot, he is sick of this peaceful city of Squeakyville and plans to take over the city and later the world. '''Rodney McNasty '(voiced by Liam O'Brien): A teenage criminal genius rat who is Dr.McNasty's nephew and debut in "A Platter Combo ". Rodney stole his uncle Combo Platter device to fuse two animals into ugly creatures for laughs, he later discovered a better use for it. He goes Squeakyville's prison stole (Mister Mosquito, Victor Von Vulture, Major Monkey, General Jackrabbit, Sergeant Stinkbug, Uncle Unicorn and Nimrod Nightcrawler) powers for himself to conquer the world. Rodney is defeated by Mighty Robot and the Jurassic Jackrabbits, he is sent maximum prison for life. '''Mimiko Moth: A Moon Moth queen of the Moon, she is vain and desire to collect trinkets that glow in the dark. Her people worship her like queen because she is biggest of the planet (60 feet in height and 80 feet wingspan). Mimiko likes to sing about herself and her treasures she like collecting. * Mysterious Moths Mister Moe Mosquito '''(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A moody Mercurian Mosquito of Mercury, he hates his homeworld's weather and plans to conquer Earth himself for it's perfect climate along with his clone Mutant Mosquitoes. '''Victor Von the Vulture (voiced by Greg Eagles): A Venusian Vulture from Venus, he and people living hot planet with immunity to extreme heat and acidic rain. But, forcing to eat healthy food that grown to hate for lacking taste and desire for a buffet of food source. After watching Earth's food broadcast, Victor creates a Voodoo Hypnotic Staff to control the Earthlings through a television broadcast or direct contact. Also, he gather a group of Venusian Vulture and use a growth ray to turn them into the Voodoo Vultures. The Voodoo Vultures (voiced by Baha Men): A group of giant Venusian Vultures with heat and acidic proof feather, powerful wings, beaks, claws, hypnotic helmets and extremely iron stomach. Also, badluck magic casting by their helmets given to them from Victor Von Vulture. * Vince the Voodoo Vulture (voiced by Patrick Carey) * Ver the Voodoo Vulture Major Monwell Monkey '''(voiced by Antonio Banderas): A military Martian Monkey with Spanish Accent that lives alone on Mars and his people left the planet a long time ago, leaving him to create thousand of robots to keep him company and the lone leader of Mars. He only wants to conquer the Earth and it's people to them slaves, which he no longer to feel alone. '''Major Monkey's Robots * Mecha-Monkeys * Orangu-tron: '''A 120 foot tall robotic orangutan (bigger than Mighty Robot) who held Mighty Robot as prisoner within his grip after being tricked to following Major Monkey disguised as astronaut mouse of Earth. * '''Mecha-Chimpanzees * Mecha-Gorilla General J'ump Jackrabbit (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A megalomaniac Jupitean Jackrabbit Ruler that rules over Jupiter and his loyal Robo-Rabbits monitoring his world is under his complete control. He wears a black suit ( a parody of Darth Vader) to look intimidating and to show terror towards his fellow Jackrabbits. Even though he is the size of a 10 year child (3 feet tall). The General Jackrabbit is a big ego, a short-temper and tendency to have crazy laugh during his triumphs. The General Jackrabbit's Lackeys * The Robo-Rabbit 001 & 002 '''(voiced by Tom Kenny & Rob Paulson): Two efficient and bumbling droids, both of them are butlers, guards and lackeys to order around. 001 is the clumsy and dumb one, 002 is smart, cynical and boastful one. * '''J'enny, J'anet & J'illian (voiced by Tara Strong, E.G.Daily & Jennifer Hale): A trio of Jupitean Jackrabbit friends that serve as loyal minions of General Jackrabbit and consider as "annoying fangirls", they often argue for position of military ranks and ruining the General plans of taking over the universe. Which he never bother mentions and including them to his planetary conquest mission Earth. J'enny is Brooklyn accent emotional scientist, J'anet is the hothead tomboy solider and J'illian is the control freak leader of the trio. Debut in "Dino-Bunnies Attack", they already built three giant robots to pilot themselves and each of them created their own Jurassic Jackrabbits to destroyed Mighty Robot. J'enny's Paralagosaurus (J'enny's DNA and Parasaurolophus DNA), J'anet's Loprabbiosaur (J'anet's DNA and Apatosaurus DNA) and J'illian's Leporiraptor ( J'illian's DNA and Microraptor DNA) making them female dino-bunnies. Their plans failed as they're own clones joined with Lucy's pets and defeated by Mighty Robot, trio blamed each other before sent Squeakyville Prison. * The Robo-Rabbit Army (voiced by Steve Jay Blum, Eric Bauza, Bumper Robinson & Rob Paulson): The army was cameo in "The Jurassic Jackrabbits" and physical appeared in "Dino-Bunnies Attack". They're command by J'illian to rescue General Jackrabbit from prison until they were destroyed by Mighty Robot. Sergeant Stench Stinkbug (voiced by Clancy Brown): A Saturnian Stinkbug with messy habits and anger issues of Saturn, he and his fellow soldiers don't care for the planet's environment and continuously polluting their point until mostly everyone leaving and the Sergeant was too stubborn to leave. Four months later, he and his soldiers are finally bored of their messy planet and search for new one to trash it up. He choose a clean-like planet nearby the solar system, Earth. *'Stupid Stinkbugs: A duo of giant Saturnian Stinkbugs and the Sergeant Stinkbug's top soldiers. '''Uncle Units Unicorn' (voiced by Frank Stallone): A ruthless business Uranusian Unicorn who runs chemical treatment company called " Unicorn Corp." He gets paid billion of dollars to let villains dump chemical on his planet and making him the richest guy in the solar system. Unfortunately, his kind is fed up with his business and left the planet for a better one. His only companions is his three loyal mutant Uranium Unicorns and serving him with glee for greed of money. *'Uranium Unicorns': A trio of mutant, giant Uranusian Unicorns working for "Uncle Unicorn" as his muscle/goons. Nimrod Nightcrawler (voiced by Greg Ellis. Later, Jeff Bennett): A Neptunian Nightcrawler with a bad boy attitude and a hobby of mechanical expertise, once a nerd on Neptune and now a leader of Neptune. *'Naughty Nightcrawlers' (voiced by Jeff Bennett, Eric Bauza & Steve Blum): A trio of 80 feet long giant cybernetic nightcrawlers with drills on theirs heads and born in the lab of Nimrod Nightcrawler. President Penguin (voiced by Chris Cox): A sleazy Plutonian Penguin with a superior complex. Grimes Grasshopper (voiced by Troy Baker): The leader of the Galactic Grasshoppers, A king with a big appetite and seeks food for himself and his people by traveling to planet to planet. Episodes Season 1 * Mighty Robot Part 1 * Mighty Robot Part 2 * Dr.McNasty's Pets ''' * '''Robot's Worst Day * Mutant Mosquitoes * Buzzing for Freedom * Voodoo Vultures * I'm a Huge Fan: Ricky and Mighty Robot goes to a comic convention to meeting their favorite superhero, Rocket Rodent. But, they soon face off a villainess named "Serena Snake " of the Amazon and her pets, the Static Serpents. Ricky must this wicked snake from eating his childhood hero and Mighty Robot protects everyone from this shocking slippery snake. * Monkey wants Earth Part 1 * Monkey wants Earth Part 2 Season 2 * Rocket Rodent & Mighty Robot: Ricky received a letter from Rocket Rodent to help fight against Dr.Stinky McNasty mutant Iguanas attacking Rio along with Mighty Robot. * Ungrateful Losers: Ricky goes on a field trip to police station and teaching crime doesn't pay. A crooked cop name " Sammy Swiss" steal Dr.McNasty's Hate Potion #9 and mutated his pet roaches into giant monsters to rob every bank in Squeakyville. Until, they decided betray him by devouring city instead. * The Jurassic Jackrabbits: ' * '''Haunted Memory: '''Halloween time in Squeakyville, Ricky and Mighty Robot get ready for trick or treating. The fun turns into a monster show as Major Monkey's forgotten damaged robot, Mecha-Gorilla seek revenge on his master for leaving him in Mars's polar icecap and will stop until he gets vengeance. * '''Lucy's Pets Adventure: '''Lucy and the Jurassic Jackrabbits go to the park for fun. General Jackrabbit trick a paleontologist hamster named "Hugh Hammer" to captured his clones for him and exchanged for him, General Jackrabbit will make dino-bunny clones for Hammer's park. Which is a lie for to regained control over clones once again. * '''A Smelly Birthday: '''Ricky and Mighty Robot are invited to Lucy's birthday. Until, Sergeant Stinkbug and his soldiers plans turning the Earth into junkyard called home. * '''Midnight Madness: '''Ricky and Mighty Robot go to Japan for charity event, both watch a new energy source lights the entire city of Tokyo. Until, everyone is attack by power hungry giant Mysterious Moths from the Moon. * '''Dino-Bunnies Attack: '''A trio of Jupitean Jackrabbits (J'enny, J'anet and J'illian) send their own Jurassic Jackrabbits to destroy Mighty Robot and army of Robo-Rabbits to freed General Jackrabbit from jail. * '''A Unhappy Wish Part 1 ' * '''A Unhappy Wish Part 2 Season 3 * Naughty, Not Nice: Everyone in Squeakyville, the world and the solar system planets are preparing for Christmas. Ricky and Mighty Robot help Lucy get on Santa Clause's nice list in a few days before Christmas. Meanwhile on Neptune, Nimrod Nightcrawler is angry Santa Clause will send him coal again for his bad behavior. He and his Naughty Nightcrawlers will first bury Mighty Robot into the Earth's crust and destroy Santa and anyone who is little helpers. * Happy New Deer * Jokes on You, Robot * A Platter Combo: At Squeakyville prison, all the alien criminals powers stolen by Dr.Stinky's nephew, Rodney McNasty. * Love is Cruel: ''': Mighty Robot finds Uncle Unicorn's robot crashed on Earth and later Ricky reprogrammed the Ladybot to be like Mighty. But, this time a girlfriend for Mighty Robot. A prison breakout in Squeakyville, Uncle Unicorn and Serena Snake join forces and gather minions for vergences on Ricky's robot. * '''Bad Luck Birdy: Victor Von Vulture built a good luck robot called "Fortune Flamingo". It backfired cause bad luck and takes good luck it's victims, making grown in size. Victor release it Squeakyville to cause havoc on the citizens and Mighty Robot must destroy this machine. * Unhappy Penguins from Space: * A Galactic Lost: A swarm of Galactic Grasshoppers plans to devour all the planets in the Milky Way, including Earth. Ricky, Mighty Robot, Lucy, Cupcake, Waffles and Fudgie must saved Earth from these space pest along some help from all the aliens of their planets in our solar system. Trivia Category:Books Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Films based on books Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Adaptation Category:Nickelodeon